Nice Night? No, Its Perfect!
by KopiSore
Summary: Makan di restoran bintang lima bersama kekasih. Makanannya enak minumanya juga berkelas. Semua terasa sempurna sampai Sakura Honda membawa percakapan fatal! Subjeknya : mantan Raditya! Bagaimana selanjutnya? AU, IndoPan dengan Male Indonesia dan Nyo! Japan! Fluff story!


**Rate : T**

 **Pair : MaleIndonesia X Nyo!Japan**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Straight pair, Subjek cerita yang ngalur ngidul.**

 **Disclaimer : Huh? Bukanya udah jelas kalau Hidekaz Himaruya?**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Malam ini terasa sempurna untuk Sakura Honda. Bintang gemerlapan, makan malam di restoran berbintang, makanan enak serta minuman yang luar biasa memenuhi malamnya. Bagaimana tidak terasa sempurna? Apalagi ditambah jika kekasihmu lah yang merancang malam itu secara kejutan. Tanpa ada alasan apapun.

Obrolan mengalir tanpa rasa canggung. Dari yang penting sampai tidak penting. Dari pekerjaan sampai kejadian sehari-hari, dan percakapa yang paling lama? Membicarakan anime favorit mereka berdua yang sudah nyaris tamat. Hanya dengan kekasihnyalah Sakura dapat berbicara dengan lepas tanpa dikekang apapun. Tak ada yang memedulikan sopan santun, norma atau malu-malu. Tanpa ikatan seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada orang lain.

Sekarang mereka tertawa lepas dikarenakan kekasihnya, Raditya, menceritakan kisah lucu yang terjadi di kantornya. Alfred jatuh dari tangga dan berhasil mematahkan kakinya, anehnya Alfred jatuh dengan kepala duluan bukan kaki! Bukankah itu aneh?! Dan lagi, Raditya menceritakan hal itu dengan gaya hiperbolisnya yang khas. Tentu membuat lucu dan sedikit membuat hati Sakura tergelitik.

"Bukan bersikap lancang Raditya-kun" Mulai Sakura setelah tawa mereka berdua mereda, "Hanya saja… Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam tanpa merayakan apapun" Jelasnya. Memang aneh rasanya jika pergi ketempat mewah tanpa merayakan hari spesial, mereka berdua bukanlah orang berada yang dapat membuang-buang uang hanya karena makan yang sedikitnya tak lebih dengan nasi kucing namun harga selangit. Hari ini bukan hari valentine, tidak ada yang mendapat promosi atau merayakan hari _Anniversary_ dimana kekasihnya selalu merayakanya tiap bulan. Kadang Sakura berpikir apakah Raditya tak begitu mengerti tentang hari _anniversary_ yang seharusnya dirayakan tiap tahun bukan bulan. Entah bodoh atau terlalu romantis?

Raditya tersenyum hangat mendengar penjelasan Sakura tersebut. "Masa aku tak bisa mengajak kekasihku pergi makan? Apalagi ketika melihat wajahnya yang muram seharian. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kembali tersenyum" Jawabnya dan menatap mata karamel milik Sakura dengan lembut, "Apa yang terjadi?".

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban pengertian Raditya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ah… sebagaimanapun ia berpura-pura atau bertingkah seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja, kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari selama tiga tahun itu pasti tahu kalau dia sebenarnya mendapat masalah. Senyum palsu terbaiknya pun dapat dibongkar dengan mudah. Raditya terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Ini…" Topeng baik-baik saja milik Sakura runtuh setelah tahu kalau Raditya sudah mengetahui kepalsuanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah berat. "Soal Wilda" Jelasnya.

Senyum hangat Raditya berubah menjadi senyum kecut ketika mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu disebutkan. Ia letakan gelas kaca berisi anggur diatas meja dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Wanita itu…" Desis Raditya. Ia tak ingin mendengar nama yang mengisi masa lalunya dengan buruk itu, apalagi dimalam yang susah payah ia rancang dan diharuskan sempurna. "Kau tahu apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kan? Apalagi yang dilakukan wanita itu?!"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Dia tak melakukan apapun" ia menunduk, tak mampu menatap mata lawan bicaranya, "Dia hanya bilang kalau kau pasti akan meninggalkanku dan kembali padanya".

Sebelah alis milik Raditya naik. Alih-alih kesal karena dirinya terdengar pria tak setia yang akan mudah berpindah-pindah hati dia hanya bingung. Apakah Sakura tak mempercayainya? Semudah itukah dia percaya ucapan buruk tentang dirinya dari mantannya?

Sakura yang tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi melanjutkan ucapanya, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. "Maksudku… dia berpacaran denganmu selama 3,5 tahun. Dia cantik, kaya, berkelas dan… dan kau tahu…" Terhenti sesaat, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura. Tanganya pun meremas rok gaun merah mudanya dengan keras. "Payudaranya jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku heran kenapa kau memilihku untuk menggantikannya" Jelasnya dengan bergumam. Dia nyaris pingsan karena mengucapkan kata cabul dan memalukan seperti itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, tawa Raditya nyaris meledak. Sakura memang selalu menunjukan wajah tak peduli (dengan ekspresi sopan) atau senyum manis yang seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Namun dibalik hatinya, rasa tak senang atau cemburu akan muncul. Hal itulah yang disadari Raditya setelah mengenal wanita Jepang tersebut cukup lama dan itulah yang membuat Raditya tertarik. Mendengar ketakutan tak masuk akal yang dari wanita yang dicintainya itu hanya membuat Raditya akhirnya tersenyum hangat. Tidakkah Sakura terdengar begitu manis dan menggemaskan?

"Kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu demi wanita lain? Terutama Wilda?" Tanya Raditya tenang.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menatap mata jelaga kekasihnya dengan mata redup dan ketakutan.

"Apa lagi yang wanita itu ucapkan sampai kau begini? Aku tahu kau tak akan ketakutan hanya dengan ucapan payah itu"

"Dia…" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, "Dia berkata kau akan segera bosan denganku! Seperti kau bosan dengan dia! Lima bulan lagi kau pasti akan pergi! Apalagi mengingat kita memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda!"

"Dan kau percaya?" Tanya Raditya dengan nada tegas namun menenangkan.

Sakura mengangguk.

Raditya menghela nafasnya, "Aku putus denganya bukan karena bosan, tapi karena dia hanya memanfaatkan uang dan kartu kreditku. Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Dan lagi apa yang memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Pekik Sakura kesal. Untuk pertamakalinya setelah sekian lama dirinya merasa hancur dan terpojok. Bodohnya! Kenapa dia tak berbohong saja kenapa dirinya bersedih? Malam ini terlalu sempurna untuk dihancurkan karena pembicaraan tentang mantan. Sakura menginginkan mesin waktu Doraemon untuk sekarang!

Sekarang mata Raditya tak menatap kekasihnya. Dia melirik kesamping, dimana langit dapat terlihat dari balik jendela kaca restoran yang cukup besar. ' _Tak memiliki sesuatu yang sama…'_ Batinnya lalu mengorek ingatanya. Tiga tahun pacaran pastinya membuatnya tahu apa yang selalu dilakukan ataupun kebiasaan Sakura maupun dirinya yang bersebrangan.

Sakura menyukai teh sementara Raditya menyukai kopi. Sakura sangat santun sementara Raditya blak-blakan. Sakura rajin setiap saat sementara Raditya… yah… rajin dimana moodnya sedang bagus. Raditya menyukai hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti melakukan debus sementara Sakura? Melihat Raditya makan beling kaca saja pingsan. Walau mereka menyukai anime, mereka menyukai genre yang berbeda. Sakura memilih _romance_ sementara Raditya menyukai _Action_. Mereka memang bersebrangan namun tak membuat kekacauan atau keributan (seperti sepasang kekasih yang mereka kenal yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka bisa. Sang wanita _Tsundere_ beserta pria mesum). Raditya ingin menjelaskan hal tersebut namun mengetahui kalau Sakura bisa menjadi orang yang keras kepala jika kesal membuatnya mencari cara lain.

Setelah mendapatkan kata yang lebih baik, dengan pelan ia raih kedua tangan Sakura dan ia tempelkan jemari mulus itu dengan bibirnya. Sekali lagi ia memasang tatapan hangat yang membuat manik karamel dihadapannya meleleh. Dengan pelan ia berucap,

"Memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda? Maksudmu seperti aku mencintai seorang wanita Jepang yang luar biasa cantik yang bekerja di Animator terbesar di Jepang sementara kau mencintai seorang pria Indonesia berkulit cokelat dengan rambut ikal yang dirinya sendiri tak dapat mengaturnya, dengan wajah tampan pastinya. Yang bekerja sebagai _Graphic Programmer_ di sebuah perusahaan internasional?"

Sakura tentu tak bodoh. Ia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Raditya dan dia merona karena ucapan pria dihadapanya tersebut.

"Jika karena itu kita tak dapat bersama…" Raditya masih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kutuklah dunia kalau begitu".

Sakura menahan tawa gelinya. Pria ini entah kenapa gaya romantisnya begitu… dan ah! Gaya hiperbolisnya membuat Sakura dapat tertawa atau meleleh karena merona.

"Kupikir tak harus dunia juga Raditya…"

"Kalau begitu kutuklah wanita itu Sakura! Karena dialah kau tak percaya lagi padaku!"

"Aku tak bilang kalau—"

"Aku mencintaimu, titik tanpa koma"

Kembali Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia selalu melakukan itu jika gugup atau takut, "Bagaimana jika kau bosan Raditya?! Aku sendiri bosan dengan diriku!"

"Shht!" Tatapan hangatnya berubah menjadi serius dan menusuk tentu dengan cara yang nyaman, "Aku tak akan pernah bosan padamu. Perbedaan diantara kita berdualah yang akan menjadi adrenalin penyemangat! Cinta tak harus sama Sakura… asalkan bisa bersatu itu sudah cukup"

"Lagipula…" Raditya melanjutkan ucapanya dengan senyum yang kembali hangat dan nyaman, "Mana mungkin aku merasa bosan dengan wanita santun dan halus sepertimu? Kau sempurna Sakura… Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kau memilihku dibanding Alfred, bukankah dia jelas lebih menarik?"

"…" Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berkomentar. Otaknya tak mampu mencerna kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan karena rasa malu membanjiri kepalanya. Kenapa malam ini Raditya begitu romantis? Tentu biasanya juga dia juga romantis, tapi itu hanya dilakukan oleh perbuatan, mau menggombal juga paling yang itu-itu saja. Seperti contohnya, bapak kamu astronot atau sejenisnya. Bukan berarti Sakura memilih Raditya menggombalinya dengan gombalan payah itu. Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tak dapat berpikir jernih karena sikap Raditya yang jauh lebih manis!

Raditya akhirnya tertawa halus dikarenakan Sakura tak merespon apapun. "Tapi tentu aku jauh lebih tampan dibanding pemakan burger itu kan? Tentu… dia bukan apa-apa"

Sakura _SweetDrop_ memang dia jauh lebih romantis mala mini tapi sikap PeDenya itu masih tersisa, "Kadang aku heran dengan sikap narsis mu itu…"

Tawa lepas kembali keluar dari Raditya. Ia menggosok kedua tangan lembut Sakura yang dari tadi ia genggam dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Sakura cukup dekat untuk membuat wajah kekasihnya kembali merona malu. Puas melihat wajah putih Sakura menjadi merah padam, Raditya melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya untuk merogoh kantung celananya. Setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari benda itu ia genggam agar tak terlihat dengan mudah. Entah apa benda itu tapi sepertinya penting sekali.

"Sakura Honda…" Ucap Raditya setelah menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali dan menegakkan posisi duduknya namun tangan kirinya tetap terkait pada tangan kiri kekasihnya. " _Will you…_ " Jeda sesaat, tangan kanan Raditya mulai naik keatas meja dan membuka, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah berbeludru halus. Ia buka kotak itu dan terlihatlah cincin emas dengan desain yang begitu indah dan manis, diatasnya terdapat permata yang ukurannya tak begitu mencolok namun begitu indah dikarenakan kilaunya yang cemerlang.

" _Will you marry me?"_ Tanya Raditya akhirnya. Sebuah senyum canggung terukir bersama dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Mata cokelat Sakura terbuka lebar. Cepat ia menarik kedua tangganya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dikarenakan kaget. Perlahan sebuah butir airmata turun kepipinya. Airmata bahagia pastinya. Setelah sedikit tenang dengan rasa kagetnya ia mengangguk dengan pelan namun yakin.

" _Yes!"_ Pekiknya menahan rasa senang yang meluap. Ia tak sanggup, ia ingin melompat dan menangis meraung karena bahagia namun tak bisa dikarenakan ia mengingat bahwa dirinya berada di restoran berbintang yang diisi dengan orang-orang kaya aristrokat.

Raditya sendiri pun bahagia. Senyum canggungnya berubah menjadi senyum puas dan bangga. Ia menarik tangan kiri Sakura dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan cincin cantik itu dari kotaknya. Dengan lancar Raditya memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya yang menangis bahagia dengan deras.

"Hiks… kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura dibalik isaknya. Raditya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menghapus bulir bahagia itu dengan jempolnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu" Jelasnya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya sehingga kening mereka berdua menempel. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sebuah ciuman manis namun singkat mengakhiri malam sempurna mereka, diiringi tepuk tangan seluruh tamu restoran (yang tak begitu banyak) yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sebuah adegan melamar manis yang diinginkan semua orang. Sebuah adegan yang mungkin hanya ada di anime atau sinetron.

Tapi untuk Sakura yang beruntung, semua itu nyata.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **-Extra,** ** _THIS IS FRUK!_**

 _To: Francis Bonnefoy  
From : Raditya Adiputra  
Subject: Thank you  
Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Francis! Tak sia-sia aku belajar denganmu selama sebulan! Terima kasih juga karena sudah mempersiapkan semuanya! Sakura menerima lamaranku dan tahun depan kami akan menikah!_

Francis menatap sms masuk tersebut dengan senyum puas. Bahagiannya dapat menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Awalnya Francis sendiri tak yakin dengan pasangan Raditya dan Sakura itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua begitu berbeda dan sepertinya tak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Ngomong-ngomong pasangan Raditya-Sakura itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya dan Alice. Bedanya, Raditya-Sakura itu pasangan yang adem ayem sementara milknya? Bertengkar dimanapun ada kesempatan. Aah… dia hanya bisa membantu kisah asmara orang lain saja, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Francis! Sudah kubilang jangan meletakkan kopi di toples khusus teh! Toples teh ku jadi bau kopi!" Alice memekik kesal dari dapur. Francis hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, bagaimana carannya agar hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik? Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dikepalannya. Cepat ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan berjalan kearah dapur dimana Alice sedang menyibuki diri menyiapkan teh untuk sore harinya.

" _Ma cherie,_ kau sudah dengar? Raditya dan Sakura akan menikah tahun depan" Jelas Francis lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Menatap Alice yang berfokus pada termos dan gula.

"Secepat itu?" Respon Alice datar. Ia tak begitu peduli pada informasi Francis. Bukannya tak peduli, hanya saja pernikahannya masih setahun lagi! Jadi untuk apa repot-repot berpikir?

"Mereka sudah tiga tahun berpacaran _ma cherie_ , apanya yang cepat?" Tanya Francis dengan nada suara seduktif. Ayo… sedikit lagi Alice akan masuk kedalam rencananya.

"Kita sudah lima tahun berpacaran dan hanya tinggal bersama" Ujar Alice setengah tak sadar. _Gotcha_! Masuk perangkap! Francis menyeringai nakal karena puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya itu membuatnya sadar kalau Alice tak pernah berpikir jernih ketika sibuk membuat teh. Francis tak tahu kenapa.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin kita menikah _ma' petit lapin?_ "

Alice akhirnya tersadar dari ucapannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata **menikah** dari Francis. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam, melebihi tomat milik Antonio yang matang. Cepat ia menoleh dan menatap Francis yang tersenyum puas dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Hal itu tentu membuat wanita Inggris tersebut berang.

"Mana mungkin aku mau menikahimu kodok!" Jeritnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Francis makin mendekatkan dirinya dan berdiri tepat didepan Alice yang terpaku.

"Bohong itu dosa _ma cherie_ " jelasnya lalu menggenggam tangan Alice, Memakukan mata mereka berdua dan menyatukan nafas. Alice tentu saja masih ingin meluapkan amarahnya. Tapi mata violet Francis menyihirnya agar diam ditempat. Apalagi dengan ucapan halus yang meluncur dari mulut pria Prancis itu, membuat Alice mabuk.

"Menikahlah denganku Alice, kumohon? Aku mencintaimu…"

Ucapan Francis membuat Alice kehilangan akal sehat, seperti dihipnotis Alice menangguk pelan. Jujur, dirinya sudah lama menginginkan Francis mengucapkan kata itu. Melamar. Namun mengingat sikap Francis yang sepertinya selalu ingin bebas membuat Alice skeptis akan harapannya. Namun ternyata perasaan itu salah, Francis melamarnya. Tentu tidak dengan cara romantis yang Alice selalu impikan, namun asalkan yang melamarnya itu Francis, itu sudah cukup. Anggukan Alice yang pelan itu mampu membuat Francis bahagia. Dengan erat ia peluk kekasihnya itu dan mencium wajah wanita itu bertubi-tubi disegala arah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bulan depan?"

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : GAAAH! Lama ga update gara-gara kemah! duh akhirnya bisa posting FF baru! huhu... maaf kalau rada gaje, soalnya bikin ceritanya waktu bosen. Review? #Wink**


End file.
